


Запах смерти

by Paranoiya, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU – Fire Department, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex in Beta Form(s), Werewolf Derek, Workplace Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Удел Цербера — смерть. Пэрриш знает, что таким как он хэппи-энд даже не снится. И дело не в том, что они в любой момент могут буквально сгореть заживо, нет. Джордан как-то пытался — не сработало. Просто однажды в Дереке проснутся инстинкты, и он присоединится к какой-нибудь стае. Пэрриш провожает взглядом выходящего из раздевалки напарника. Ловит в отражении дверцы свой неоновый взгляд и улыбается. Что ж, удел Цербера — смерть. И Джордан это знает.





	Запах смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt-comfort, ПТСР, нецензурная лексика, мастурбация, секс на рабочем месте, оральный секс, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, секс в обращенной форме (бета-релиз).  
> Ненаучные способы выведения из ПТСР-приступов.
> 
> OOC, AU — Дерек урожденный оборотень, пожар Хейлов тоже был. Дерек работает в пожарной части, но не в БХ. Джордан служил в Афганистане, погиб, стал Цербером, но в БХ не приезжал и вместо полицейского участка пошел работать в пожарку.
> 
> Автор вдохновился [старой заявкой](http://tw-kink.diary.ru/p212154260.htm) с кинк-феста.

В первый раз это случилось, когда сгорел жилой дом на Мэддисон-авеню. Трехэтажный добротный особняк из красного кирпича просто вспыхнул как свечка, прогорев насквозь за каких-то пару часов. Все два часа, пока не стих ветер, Джордан, Дерек, Айзек и Бойд просто топтались на чужом аккуратном газоне. Пэрриш до сих пор это помнит, потому что у хозяев явно был хороший садовник: мало у кого розы продолжали цвести и в январе. Мягкий климат заканчивался на побережье — внутренние округа штата зимой мало напоминали тот рай, что все представляют себе при слове Калифорния. Джордан помнит это ещё потому, что Дерек застрял у одного из кустов минут на двадцать, не меньше. Он отвлекся, только когда с грохотом рухнула часть перекрытий второго этажа.

Джордан никогда не забудет этот день потому, что тогда впервые поймал себя на мысли, что у Дерека ПТСР.

Они вернулись в часть вымотанными до предела: от дома не осталось ничего, кроме выжженных стен. Пэрриш ненавидел такие дни, но хуже всего на такие вызовы реагировал Хейл. Он замыкался в себе ещё сильнее, подолгу пропадал в душевой и почти ни на что не реагировал в течение следующих дней. _Но тот день перекрыл всё._

Джордан не хотел идти в душ, пока не допишет отчёт. Страховая обязательно выжрала бы им мозг чайной ложечкой, если бы он по всем правилам не расписал, почему пожарная часть _два чертовых часа_ любовалась чьей-то горящей собственностью вместо того, чтобы работать. Когда Пэрриш наконец-то закончил, на часах была почти полночь и в офисе кроме него и дежурного никого не осталось. Ночная смена уехала на вызов полчаса назад — кажется, какие-то придурки опять подожгли мусорные баки соседей. Он лишь махнул Эрике рукой на прощание и пошел в раздевалку, предвкушая как смоет с себя всю грязь и копоть.

Джордан не придал никакого значения шуму воды из душевой — Айзек всегда забывал выкрутить кран до конца, и временами Пэрриш был благодарен тому, кто спроектировал в пожарной части круговую систему водоснабжения: часть разорилась бы на одном только Лейхи. Но в душевой, внезапно, действительно кто-то был. Джордан всмотрелся во влажную тьму и с удивлением узнал Хейла: тот, не двигаясь, стоял под душем.

— Дерек? — Джордан подошел к Хейлу ближе, но оставил между ними комфортную дистанцию.

Дерек даже не повернул головы.

— Ты в порядке? — Джордан дотронулся до чужого плеча, несильно его сжав.

Ноль эмоций.

Пэрриш развернул к себе Хейла и лишь тогда понял, что у Дерека приступ. Джордан видел такое у ребят в Афгане. ПТСР. Прекрасный подарок, с которым на гражданку возвращался едва ли не каждый пятый. Если цена величия — это ответственность, то правительство их страны с успехом перекладывало её на плечи своих солдат.

Джордан обхватил лицо Дерека ладонями, несильно ударив того по левой щеке. Обычно, хватало пары минут, чтобы вернуть человека в реальность, но Хейл упорно отказывался реагировать. Джордан судорожно пытался вспомнить, что ещё может выбить обратно. В голове снова и снова крутились выстрелы, разрывы мин, крики раненных. Запах горящего металла. Жар, исходящий от раскаленного песка. Пот, заливающий глаза. Джордан уже сам тряхнул головой, смахнув наваждение. Хейл перед ним продолжал плавать в безвременье.

И тогда Пэрриш вспомнил.

Он завёл Дерека обратно под душ, развернув к себе спиной. Всмотрелся в чёрные спирали, выбитые между чужих лопаток. Пристроился сзади, едва не касаясь грудью татуировки. Левой рукой обхватил Дерека под грудью, фиксируя. Правую опустил на чужой мягкий член. Пэрриш сделал несколько плавных движений по стволу, словно примеряясь к тому, как в его ладони лежит член Дерека. Провел большим пальцем по уретре, слегка царапнув её коротким ногтём. Джордан не спешил наращивать темп, ведя мягко, и лишь почувствовав, как окреп ствол и поджались чужие яйца, Пэрриш позволил себе усилить хватку.

В тот раз он додрочил Хейлу жестко и грубо. Сознание вернулось к Дереку вместе с оргазмом. Он лишь повел плечами, оттолкнув Джордана, и молча вышел из душевой. Пэрриш долго смотрел ему вслед, а потом снова встал под душ.

_Грязь и копоть пожара за него никто не смоет._

***

Джордан не думал о произошедшем до второго приступа, который накрыл Хейла через пару месяцев. В этот раз сгорела часть детского сада, но обошлось без жертв — спасла вовремя включившаяся сигнализация и четко сработавший педагогический коллектив.

Джордан тогда нашел Дерека в тренажерном зале, после того как обошел всю часть, заметив машину Хейла на парковке. Дерек гипнотизировал взглядом стенку, застыв на самом краю скамьи. Джордан мысленно поблагодарил всех известных ему богов, что Хейла не выключило прямо под штангой.

— Дерек? — Пэрриш снова попытался достучаться до напарника словами.

Безрезультатно. Хейл в параллельной вселенной.

Джордан присел перед Дереком на корточки и попытался рассмотреть его зрачки. Он с удивлением заметил, что глаза, которые всегда считал карими, на самом деле практически зелёные. Джордан сморгнул и неожиданно для себя отстранился, чтобы присмотреться. Оказалось, что у Дерека красивые скулы. А ещё утром он опять не успел побриться и теперь его щеки покрывала густая черная с легкой проседью щетина. Джордан провёл по ней пальцами, от уха к подбородку: такая же жесткая, как и его, разве что седины больше.

Пэрриш всё ещё продолжал всматриваться в Хейла, когда понял, что тот ему нравится. Действительно нравится. Вот такой — закрытый, жесткий, словно состоящий из одних прямых линий и острых углов. Дерек притягивал к себе взгляд, не отпуская.

И Джордан сдался.

_У него слишком давно никого не было._

Он проник за мягкую резинку чужих тренировочных шорт, провел по всей длине прямо через ткань белья. Сжал в ладони яички, снова огладил большим пальцем ствол. У Дерека быстро встал, и Джордан практически без усилий вытащил чужой член из белья. В прошлый раз Пэрришу было не до разглядываний, но в ярко освещенном тренажерном зале у него было всё время мира, чтобы насладиться тем, что он увидел.

— Ты — счастливчик, ты знаешь, да? — сказал он не реагирующему ни на что Хейлу.

Джордан прикинул, что член Дерека длиннее среднего, — немного длиннее чем у него самого — но явно толще и с красивой тёмной головкой.

— XL, не меньше, — с толикой зависти выдал в тишину зала Пэрриш.

Не то, чтобы природа обделила его, нет — его партнёры и партнёрши всегда оставались довольны, но вот самому Джордану не везло. Все, кто когда-то давно рисковал поменяться с ним ролями, обычно не обладали чем-то впечатляющим. И несмотря на всю пылкость юности, чаще всего Пэрриш кончал только после активной дрочки. Но вот на члене Дерека он бы кончил — Джордан готов был биться об заклад, что ему не пришлось бы даже прикасаться к себе руками.

Он медленно сглотнул, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть и можно окончательно попрощаться со здравым смыслом. Его уже откровенно вело.

Джордан надавил пальцем на головку, наблюдая за тем, как выступила капля смазки. Растёр её, всматриваясь в застывшее лицо Хейла и понял, что пропал.

Он жадно накрыл член ртом, провёл языком по стволу, наслаждаясь вкусом. Прошелся носом по жестким паховым волоскам, втянув запах пота и чужой горячей кожи. И едва не кончил от самого факта, что он делал это с Дереком в тренажерном зале, в который в любой момент мог ввалиться кто-то из парней.

Но не успел Джордан насладиться происходящим, как почувствовал чужую властную хватку в волосах. Хейл отстранил его от себя одним легким движением. Пэрриш молчал, смотря напарнику в глаза. Нет, Джордану не было стыдно — не за что, но кто знает, что происходило в голове у Дерека? Он с запозданием вспомнил, что редко видел Хейла в компании, но если и пересекался с тем в каком-нибудь баре в пятницу вечером, то тот всегда сидел за столиком с девушкой. Ситуация из просто неловкой превращалась в опасную. Джордан продолжал стоять на коленях, перед возбужденным Дереком, который только молчал и гневно раздувал свои точеные ноздри. Он уже мысленно прикинул покроет ли его страховка стоматолога, когда Хейл встал и, не ослабляя хватки, потянул его за собой. Пэрриш ждал чего угодно — удара в челюсть, смачного плевка в лицо, хлесткой фразы, о том, что его ждёт судебный запрет и, вероятно, перевод в другую пожарную часть, но не того, что сделал Дерек. Хейл просто толкнул его к стене, развернул, едва не впечатав лицом в бетон, выдохнул в затылок и молча потянулся к молнии на джинсах напарника.

Он взял Джордана прямо там, у стены, практически насухо. А потом так же, как и в первый раз, ушел.  
В любом другом случае, Пэрриш бы развернулся и знатно втащил партнеру за всё, но не в этот раз. Он только стоял, уткнувшись лбом в стену и смотрел на мокрое пятно, прямо перед собой.

Джордан действительно кончил, не прикоснувшись к себе.

***

Следующий раз закончился для Пэрриша сексом на весу прямо в раздевалке. Дерек очнулся практически сразу, стоило Джордану прикоснуться к нему. Тот беззвучно, как и всегда, разделся сам, а потом раздел напарника. Дальнейшего Пэрриш не ожидал от слова совсем.

Дерек подхватил его за талию, поднял едва ли не над собой и медленно опустил. Джордан, сразу смекнув, что от него требовалось, раскрыл себя, помогая партнеру попасть и войти. Пэрриш уперся Хейлу пятками куда-то в сгиб коленей, обхватил руками за шею и сдался чужой воле, позволив другому вести. Дерек так и трахнул его, удержав на весу двести фунтов мышц и костей.

_Десять долбанных минут, а у ублюдка даже дыхание не сбилось._

Пэрриш помнит это потому, что приходил в себя ещё минут пятнадцать, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, пока Хейл методично и спокойно мылся и одевался. Он помнит это потому, что дал себе обещание всегда держать в кармане, если не тюбик, то хотя бы пакетик со смазкой.

Джордан никогда не забудет этот день потому, что тогда впервые поймал себя на мысли, что Дерек больше, чем человек.

***

Следующий месяц Пэрриш провёл, разрываясь между архивом пожарной части и полицейским участком. Он несколько раз ловил на себе заинтересованный взгляд Айзека, тяжелый предостерегающий Бойда и даже внимательный от шефа Дюкалиона, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он не мог отступить, не после того, как заглянул в досье своего напарника Дерека Хейла.

Не то, чтобы у Джордана были проблемы с вычислением природы Дерека: вариантов было не так уж и много. Вариант с Цербером Пэрриш отмёл сразу — они бы почувствовали друг друга ещё в первую встречу. Вендиго тоже не рассматривался — от Хейла не пахло мертвичиной. Банши при ближайшем рассмотрении также отпадала — сила слышать смерть физических сил никогда не добавляла. И каким бы накаченным не был Дерек, десять минут с двумястами фунтами на руках не могли бы пройти для него также легко, как это помнил Джордан, не обладай он сверхсилами. Хейл мог быть оборотнем или китцунэ — это были самые вероятные варианты. В последнее Пэрриш верил сильно меньше — он просканировал Дерека с помощью истинного зрения несколько раз и, конечно, ничего не нашел. Но, с другой стороны, отсутствие видимой ауры ещё не гарантировало, что перед тобой кто-то другой, а не опытная лиса-плутовка. Правда, каждый раз представляя Хейла с острыми ушками и длинным пушистым хвостом, Джордан хохотал минут пять. Отсмеявшись, он ловил себя на мысли, что фурри теперь можно было смело заносить в список его фетишей. Но как бы Дереку не шли ушки и хвост, внутри он на лису не походил совершенно. А вот на хорошо контролирующего себя оборотня — очень даже.

Так что Пэрриш продолжал копать, пока, наконец, не нашел то, что искал.

Отчёт о пожаре в особняке семьи Хейл, датированный 5 января 2005 года.

Любого другого на его месте находка бы шокировала, но не Джордана. Он подозревал что-то такое, самой своей сутью предчувствовал, но не верил, не задумывался. И лишь прочитав отчёт, а потом и бумаги страховой, он, наконец, понял, почему его так тянуло к Дереку.

_От Дерека пахло смертью._

***

Джордан сдержал обещание и начал носить с собой пакетик смазки: оставлять тюбик в своем шкафчике в раздевалке, показалось Пэрришу если не белым флагом, то как минимум слишком толстым намёком. Теперь смазка всегда валялась вместе с парой презервативов в бумажнике. Не то, чтобы они с Дереком предохранялись. Джордан знал, что ничего не сможет подхватить, да и Хейл не производил впечатление _человека_ , который мог бы чем-то болеть. Он вообще сомневался, что за последние полгода до члена напарника добрался кто-то кроме него. Но главная причина нежелания предохраняться была в другом — Пэрриш любил, когда в него кончали.

Секс — это желание жизни. Яростное и прямое, острое и сладкое. Сперма — крайняя её степень. Экстракт. Эссенция. В юности Джордана сводило с ума осознание, что он довел партнёра до грани, заставил его потерять голову. Ему нравилось ощущать, как внутри всё пульсировало, пока партнёр скуля изливался, рвано и неуклюже вбиваясь в его задницу.

Тогда Пэрриш думал об этом как о фетише — приятном, но запретном. Теперь он знает, что это была его непроснувшаяся сущность. Его Цербер, застрявший между жизнью и смертью. Сейчас же, каждый раз трахаясь, Джордан как никогда остро ощущает себя на грани. Чужое семя — надежда на возможную будущую жизнь — привязывает его к этой половине реальности сильнее, чем всё остальное вместе взятое. Он тянется к этой половине вечности всеми силами. К живой, горячей, жаждущей.

Настоящей.

***

Джордан следит за календарём, но достаточно было бы и лица Дерека — тот мрачнеет с каждым днем всё сильнее. Пэрриш знает, что завтра Хейла сорвёт. На календаре 4 января.

Вечер Джордан проводит в раздумьях. Он так и не определился до конца, кто перед ним — оборотень или китцунэ. И он знает, что если завтра ошибется, то это станет его последним днём в пожарной части.

_А возможно и на этом свете._

Ночь проходит плохо: он всё время просыпается, вертится в коконе из сбившейся простыни и одеяла. Утром Джордан идёт в душ и безвкусно дрочит, растягивая себя пальцами. День обещает быть длинным и тяжелым.

Вернувшись в спальню, Пэрриш достаёт из шкафа коробку с игрушками и долго гипнотизирует взглядом пробку. Он купил её пару лет назад, поддавшись чарам очаровательной продавщицы в секс-шопе. Она обещала, что "его партнерша обязательно по достоинству её оценит". Джордан тогда улыбался и кивал, надеясь, что она всё же говорит о достоинствах пробки, а не лейбле пятидесяти оттенков серого, выбитом на кабошоне основания. Но до стодолларовой игрушки с титановым напылением руки у Пэрриша так и не дошли. Сейчас же Джордан всё ещё сомневается.

Если Дерек всё-таки волк, то годовщина смерти семьи — и, возможно, стаи — сорвёт ему крышу напрочь. Пэрриш даже дернуться в сторону смазки не успеет — оборотни в бета-релизе не оставляли партнёрам никакой свободы, отдаваясь своим инстинктам собственников больше, чем полностью. Но если Хейл на самом деле лиса, — ещё, кстати, неизвестно какая — то наличие игрушки его непросто рассердит, а приведет в ярость. Настоящую неконтролируемую ярость, что пузырится в крови как газировка, идущая носом после неудачного глотка.

Джордан, наконец, решает и тянется к флакону со смазкой. И уже через пару минут понимает, что продавщица не соврала. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на часы — у него есть ещё полчаса, если он плюнет на завтрак. Не смотря на то, что он дрочил всего двадцать минут назад, от пробки, достающей почти до простаты, у него снова крепко стоит.

День, и правда, обещает быть длинным и тяжелым.

***

Джордан мается весь день. Его постоянно ведёт, член болезненно трётся о ткань белья и жесткую подкладку формы. Когда Бойд неудачно подъезжает к пожарной части, задевая правым колесом лежачего полицейского, он кончает второй раз за смену.

Хейл не подает никаких признаков беспокойства. Даже не принюхивается, что начинает сбивать Джордана с толку. Он мог ошибиться, он знает это, но всё было так логично. Так правильно. Он почти уверен, что глаза у Дерека в релизе синие, как июльское небо.

Закончив с оборудованием и машиной, Джордан не идёт как обычно в офис писать отчёт, а направляется в туалет. Сперма уже подсыхает, и он мечтает только о том, чтобы стащить с себя уже этот чёртов презерватив.

— Твой хозяин мазохист, парень — обреченно говорит он сам себе, стягивая резинку и завязывая её перед тем, как выкинуть в унитаз.

Пэрриш успевает выйти из кабинки и включить воду, когда дверь туалета снова открывается. С хмурого злого лица на него смотрят синие, как июльское небо, глаза. Джордан коротко смеётся, отходит от раковины и пятится в кабинку. _Он, черт побери, был прав._

Дерек, как всегда, молча стягивает с него форменные штаны, путаясь в подтяжках. Хейл ещё не был в душе, и Пэрриш слышит запах пота, дыма и смерти.

_Сегодня от Дерека оглушительно пахнет смертью._

Джордан разводит ноги в стороны, наклоняется, опираясь на бачок. Хейл стягивает с него бельё и на несколько мгновений всё замирает. А потом он резко выдергивает из Пэрриша пробку и входит единым движением сразу до конца. И Цербера срывает.

От Дерека буквально несёт смертью. Джордан понимает, что начинает обращаться, но не может остановиться. Хейл, кажется, даже не замечает, что происходит. Краем сознания Пэрриш понимает, что это его последний день в пожарке — сейчас Цербер возьмёт над ним верх, и они с Дереком разнесут туалет к чёртовой матери. Отросшие когти царапают крышку бачка, клыки уже терзают губы. Он больше не контролирует ситуацию. Цербер подаётся назад, пытаясь отбросить Хейла. По всем законам жанра, Дерек не должен был этого ожидать. По всем законам физики, его должно было выбросить из кабинки, словно камень из пращи. По всем законам их ненаписанной истории — Хейл снова находит чем удивить.

Дерек никогда не целует его, только дышит в затылок. Дышит так, что у Джордана плавятся мозги и поджимаются яйца. Но сейчас его ухо опаляет низкое опасное рычание, и от этого звука он готов кончить прямо на месте.

Пэрриш с удивлением понимает, что и без того жесткая хватка на бедрах сменяется стальной. Джордан чувствует, как в кожу впиваются острые как бритва когти: четверть дюйма, половина. Хейл держит его на кончиках когтей и рычит прямо в ухо. Цербер внутри Джордана впервые за все годы воет от удовольствия. Он подаётся назад, насаживаясь сильнее, пытаясь вобрать ещё больше.

Он — Цербер, прогнувшийся под оборотня. Побежденный, отдающий себя в угоду чужой воле. И Дерека, наконец, тоже срывает.

Он трахает Пэрриша как никогда яростно и жестко. Никакой плавности движений, присущей оборотням, — только резкие грубые толчки и хриплое сбитое дыхание. Джордан едва способен удержаться на ногах — он упирается руками в стену, чувствуя, как собственный член бьётся о пресс, едва не задевая злополучный поцарапанный ранее бачок. Пэрриш предчувствует приближающийся оргазм и в порыве откидывает голову Дереку на плечо. Он кончает, когда Хейл глубоко кусает его в основание шеи. У него чёрные круги перед глазами — он выжат досуха. Сперма уже закончилась, но его всё ещё болезненно крутит в сухом оргазме. Дерек кончает минуту спустя, так и не разжав зубы.

Хейл привычно выскальзывает из него, разжимает свои челюсти, и, как всегда, молча одевается. Джордан всё ещё приходит в себя, опираясь на стену. Он едва не пропускает это за всей какофонией звуков: скрип дверцы, шаги, шум воды в раковине, шелест бумажной салфетки, о которую Дерек, вытирает руки, а может и член, — Джордан не знает. Он может только гадать.

Пэрриш едва не пропускает, когда на пределе слышимости, выходя из туалета, Дерек говорит ему:

— _Спасибо._

***

Удел Цербера — смерть. Пэрриш знает, что таким как он хэппи-энд даже не снится. И дело не в том, что они в любой момент могут буквально сгореть заживо, нет. Джордан как-то пытался — не сработало. Просто однажды в Дереке проснутся инстинкты, и он присоединится к какой-нибудь стае.

Пэрриш провожает взглядом выходящего из раздевалки напарника. Ловит в отражении дверцы свой неоновый взгляд и улыбается. Что ж, удел Цербера — смерть.

И Джордана это устраивает.  



End file.
